


happy international friends day =)

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Kudos: 4





	happy international friends day =)

happy vent time!

y’all have made me so crazily happy in the past few months that i’ve been in this fandom. i originally watched detroit evolution because it was in my recommended feed on youtube and i thought it looked interesting, and when i first joined the discord, i was really too nervous to actually talk much. yet here we are, and i’m one of the regulars in the general chat because of how welcoming you guys were (and are). i had been out of writing for a couple years when i joined y’all, and now, because of all your amazing input and feedback and ideas and artfest, i’ve written more in the past 3 months than i had in the past 3 years, so thank you for bringing me back to something i love so much.

when i think of who my friends are, you guys are genuinely the first people to come to mind. while i’ve never met any of you in person before, you’re some of my best friends. you guys have helped me through so much, been there for me through the good, the bad, and the ugly. i know i can always come to you guys, and i know most of you are more than happy to listen to me yell about an idea i had for a fic or something like that. 

i really hope some of y’all see me as a friend too, and i just wanna say real quick how cool it is to have this much diversity in a server like the octopunks server. and i’m not saying it’s a small server or anything like that, but it’s so cool that there’s so many people of different ages and backgrounds who all came together for these films and we all get a chance to get to know each other. i know i say it a lot, and you’re probably sick of it at this point, but i’ll say it until i die: i love y’all. you’re doing so good. thank you for being here.

here’s to hoping that i get to write another one of these next year for you guys. <3


End file.
